Edward Spellman
Notice: This article uses content directly taken from the Edward Spellman article at the Riverdale and Sabrina Wiki, and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Edward Spellman é um personagem recorrente da série da Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Interpretado por Georgie Daburas. Ele é o pai de Sabrina Spellman (mais tarde descobre-se que é o pai adotivo) e irmão mais velho de Zelda e Hilda Spellman. Antes de sua morte prematura, Edward foi um visionário e revolucionário Alto Sacerdote da Igreja da Noite e Diretor da Academia de Artes Ocultas. Nick é um aspirante dos seus estudos, é dito também que ele foi o maior conjurador da história da Igreja da Noite. História Edward cresceu em família com suas irmãos Hilda, Zelda e seus pais. Durante sua infância ele foi aterrorizado pelo demônio do sono, Batibat, que ele aprisionou em seu Enigma de Aqueronte, onde ela permaneceu aprisionada por 60 anos. Depois de se tornar Alto Sacerdote da Igreja da Noite, ele conhece e se apaixona por Diana. Sabendo que o relacionamento entre mortal e bruxos é proibido, ele faz um acordo com o Senhor das Trevas em pessoa; Edward e Diana poderiam se casar, mas em troca deveriam entregar sua filha Sabrina para o Senhor das Trevas. Dias após o nascimento de Sabrina, Diana em segredo com Hilda batiza Sabrina em uma igreja católica, realizando um batismo cristão. Com Hilda como única testemunha, a esposa e irmã de Edward guardam o batismo em segredo, ele então nunca descobriu o feito. Um dia após Diana batizar Sabrina em uma igreja cristã, Edward leva a bebê a floresta de Greendale, com sua irmã Zelda como testemunha, ele assina o nome de Sabrina no Livro da Besta, como uma promessa futura de aliança com o Senhor das Trevas. Isso é feito em segredo, sem o conhecimento de Diana. Os eventos da segunda parte desdobram para a verdadeira origem de Sabrina, como Sabrina Morningstar, é revelado que Diana tinha dificuldades de engravidar e Edward e Diana mais uma vez clamam pela ajuda do Senhor das Trevas, ele concede a Diana a gravidez, no entanto a semente é a sua própria e não a de Edward. Ele sabe disso, mas guarda em segredo até que na forma de fantasma admite que sempre considerou Sabrina sua filha, portanto uma legítima Spellman. Edward e sua esposa Diana morreram quando Sabrina ainda era bebe, em um acidente de avião a caminho da Itália (onde Edward encontraria o Antipapa e conversaria sobre planos inovadores para a Igreja da Noite) Eles estavam voando no Flight 2331. As irmãs Estranhas deixam a entender que a morte dos dois não foi um acidente, mas Zelda e Hilda sempre fogem dessa pergunta. Aparência Edward é um homem de meia idade com olhos escuros e barba. Ele sempre veste um terno com gravata e chapéu coco. Personalidades Edward é descrito como brilhante e querido por todos que o conhecem. Era sábio e um dos maiores Feiticeiros da Academia de Artes Ocultas, até o Padre Blackwood demonstra respeito pela figura de Edward. Poderes e Habilidades Edward foi o maior conjurador da Academia de Artes Ocultas. O Enigma de Aqueronte permanecia um mistério que só foi desvendado 60 anos depois por Sabrina. Relacionamentos Edward era muito fiel e amoroso com suas irmãs. Aparentemente ele tinha uma proximidade maior de Zelda, que o tem como seu mét-tet, espírito guia. Amou a Diana a ponto de lutar contra toda a igreja da Noite para casar com ela e Sabrina filha deles. Appearances Part 1